Naruto High School
by OceanBlue11
Summary: History teacher/designer Naruto's sister  Minako is skilled at helping her students with their love life and setting singles up on dates when it comes to her love life she's clueless.


Naruto High School

Chapter1: Minako Uzumaki.

Everything change in my life since my parents died then my sister travelled Italy for collage and now I don't know what she's doing or thinking, it's like were going in separate direction. Probably she doesn't recognize me or she doesn't know who I am anymore.

I was staying with my aunt for the past four years and now she's… gone like a blink of an eye. When Naruto saw his aunt Katsumi he gave a wail of grief. Now he was staying with his other aunt Shijimi, My sister Minako couldn't attend the funeral so she was going to come the next day.

The three days that I spent with aunt Shijimi was like hell! I locked myself in a room so the cats wouldn't chase me around; there was no space to walk most of the time Shijimi would sit on her chair and start knitting. While aunt Shijimi is knitting her cat Tora would run away and I was force to catch it but it was so sneaky and fast! You've got to have the skill of a ninja to catch it. One cat will run away and another will do the same when the time comes.

The next day…

Naruto woke up with his sheet over his head. For some reason he felt exited but don't what it was if felt like when Kiba his best friend would by him three bowls of ramen each time he losses a bet. He pushed of the sheet and went towards the bathroom; he came out fifteen minutes later and went downstairs where aunt Shijimi was making breakfast. "Naruto-chan were living in an hour" Shijimi told him.

"To where?" Naruto questioned, yawning.

"To the airport" Shijimi answered. "To pick up your bigger sister, scrambled?"

"What?"

"You want your eggs scrambled?'' Shijimi asked.

"Oh… yeah" Naruto answered "I don't want to go and meet her" Naruto muttered.

"But she's your sister! You haven't seen her for ages" Shijimi said, shocked.

"So what if I haven't seen her for a long time… she's the one who never spoken to me for past five years!" Naruto yelled.

"She called Katsumi many times but you weren't there when she did" Shijimi spoken sadly. "Your sister is really busy"

"Are you saying that her work is better than paying attention to her family? She's one stupid-

Shijimi slapped him, the cats scattered away "you're sister is not stupid! She's one heck of a better child than you are" Shijimi yelled

"Right now, she's doing something that she loves and what your mother loved doing too. So watch that tongue of yours" She threatened him.

Naruto stood up. Shijimi asked him where he was going.

"I'm going out. I've already promised Kiba that I was going to help him and his sister in the pet store" Naruto explained.

"But aren't you going to follow me to the airport?''

"No, but I'm going to get paid fifty dollars each hour"

"Is earning money better than to see your own sister?"

"But is working better than talking with your family?" Naruto questioned, leaving her in a complicated situation.

The pet store…

Kiba opened the door for Naruto and took him downstairs where the pet store was; when Naruto went downstairs the pets went wild.

"A second ago they were silent" Hana said "and now there going blizzard"

"Probably they dislike Naruto" Kiba teased.

"But they always went wild when you enter the pet store, Kiba" Hana pointed out.

"Ha! I'm sorry Kiba that the pets don't like you" Naruto laughed.

"Naruto, do you want to see how smart you are?" Kiba asked.

"Sure, I'm ready" Naruto replied.

"If my hand is smaller than your face than that means your stupid" Kiba explained, Kiba whacked him in the face.

"Ow… you said that you were going to see if I was smart not whack me in the face!" Naruto shouted.

"But it turned out that my hand is smaller than your face. Sorry Naruto you're an idiot as always"

"Kiba, watch what you say" Hana snapped.

"Sis, I was just kidding" Kiba joked.

"Kiba whack me again I think you made a mistake" Naruto said.

"Sure" Kiba said without hesitating, when Kiba was about to whack him Hana his older sister stopped him before he did.

"That's enough Kiba" Hana said "Naruto-chan it was a stupid trick so that he could whack you for free"

"But he asked for it" Kiba complained.

"Naruto I'm sorry for what my silly brother did to you" Hana said ignoring Kiba complaining. "Now you two go to work"

"Yes ma'am" they both replied at the same time, Hana smiled and told them what there job was.

Five hours later…

Naruto and his group of friends were making loud noises while climbing the stairs to Aunt Shijimi's floor. They saw the door opening and a black and white cat was sitting staring at them with its blue eyes.

"Hey look Naruto has made a new enemy" Kiba teased.

"Probably it's a habit for Naruto to be hated by pets" Shikamaru said.

"Or probably it's that-

"If it's about food Choji just zip it" Kiba said.

"Oh Naruto hurry up!'' Shijimi whispered in a loud voice ''Minako is here''

''Who's Minako anyway?'' Kiba questioned.

'' You don't have to know everything Kiba'' Naruto answered.

''Naruto!'' shouted a lady with long black hair.

''Who's the hottie?" Kiba questioned, staring at her

''You sure do ask (munch) a lot of questions" Choji answered annoyed.

"I don't" Kiba insisted ''I just like asking''

''Who are you'' Naruto questioned curiously.

''You don't know me!'' she cried out loud ''I'm your bigger sis!''

''Nope'' Naruto answered ''she had long curly blonde hair''

''I dyed it"

"Why"

"This is the stupidest conversation in the whole world'' Kiba said

''You got that right''

''Troublesome''

''My boss doesn't like blonde hair''

''Why are you here?'' Naruto asked rudely, Minako was shock.

''j-jeez Naruto I came here to see you, didn't aunt Shijimi told you that was really busy''

''Really busy"

"Yes, of course am I'm a Fashion designer for heaven sakes"

"Who's she?" Kiba asked confused.

"She just said that (munch) she was Naruto's sister"

"Oh hell no" Kiba shouted "your Minako? Naruto's bigger sister? The one who teamed up with my crazy mother and scared me to death that made me pee in my pants on Halloween a year before you left! That Miniko"

"Yup" Minako laughed "that was pretty mean wasn't it?"

"y-yes it was" Kiba answered "I still have nightmares about that"

"You should've seen the look on his face that night" Shikamaru said.

"Shut up" Kiba hissed.

"It's good to see you back, Minako" Shikamaru said.

"It's good to see you guys too… but it won't be the same since you guys all grown up" Minako whined.

"Let's make a promise right now Minako" Kiba asked.

"Sure"

"That… you'll never team up with my crazy mother"

"Fine" Minako promised.

Then suddenly they heard a women scream in Shijimi room.

"Shijimi- san what's wrong" Naruto, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru shouted.

"Don't tell me pom-pom scratched again" Minako asked.

"That's a weird name for a child" Naruto teased.

"I don't have a child it's my cat's name"

"Oh. So you're single?"

"Yes, I am. I broke up with my boyfriend a month ago he was guff bag!"

"Ha-ha, is your cat white and black"

"Yes it is. Did it run away?" Minako questioned shocked.

"No, it didn't it. It stared at me with its big eyes"

"It hates you" Minako told him.

"I knew it" Kiba yelled "Choji, Shikamaru give up five dollars each I won the bet" they handed him the money.

"I'm alright" Shijimi answered some minutes later it felt like that she was digging into Minako's clothes. They all sighed in relief "it's just that… I love this dress! Can I have it?" Shijimi asked with puppy eyes.

"F-fine… but dose it fit you?"

"No" Shijimi her eyes filled with tears.

"Then why do you want to have it?"

"I don't really know. I like the dress that's why"

"Well, I'll make you dress"

"Thank you very much" Shijimi thanked her.

"Your welcome"

"By the way how long are you going to stay in Japan?" Shijimi questioned, cutting a cake.

"Until June"

"Ten months, that's good news"

"We'll be going" Choji said, leaving with the other two.

"Bye"

"How do you feel Naruto when you're going to start a life in hell in two days" Minako asked with a smirk.

"Is it that bad?"

"Trust me it is. If you do what I say you'll be fine and you'll stay alive in High school for the whole year"

"Let me hear it" she got out a piece of paper and started writing.

"You could've just said it from your mouth" Naruto mumbled.

"Here" Minako handed him the paper.

Don't think you're so cool.

Don't get the spotlight for yourself.

be yourself

Mind your own business.

Pick your friends wisely or stick with your old friends.

Become friends with your teacher, if they like you, you will get a better chance of getting better grades.

join clubs

Don't stand out!

Stay on track with your H.W.

Write your locker combo, classes, and teachers name and just have fun!

"I'm feeling nervous than before" Naruto told them.

"I can't believe it Naruto is going to high school" Shijimi shouted happily.

"The first month is like leaving in hell but you'll get use to it" Minako told him.

"Were you a slacker in school" Naruto asked.

"Hell yeah I was! I was one of the popular kids in school and a slacker at the same time"

"To become a slacker in school is it a good idea?" Naruto asked.

"For you hell no, act like yourself If you act all that you'll never get a date" Minako answered "can we go out to eat somewhere I'm quite hungry" Minako said changing the subject.

"Sure" Shijimi agreed "let's go shall we?" Minako looked at her strangely.

"Your not going out like"

"Why not''

"What are you wearing? It's horrible. You got to shopping and buy new cloths" Minako announced.

"I like them" Shijimi whined sadly.

"You're wearing baggy cloths baggy!" Minako said "I'm going to change"

"Remember to wear something casual" Narutoo reminded her.

She came out of the room thirty minutes later, she ran to the bathroom and came out another fifteen minutes.

"What's taking her so long" Naruto growled.

"I'm ready" she announced. "How do I look" Minako asked twisting herself in circles.

"You look really nice" Naruto answered surprised.

"Yes, she dose" Sjhijmi agreed.

"I designed the dress myself" Minako told them, she was wearing a Ruffle Bandeau Dress, black Cameron leather high heels and a Double Corsage Frame Bag

"Don't you think that you're overdoing it sis?" Naruto asked worried.

"Were going to a restaurant after all" Minako reminded "and besides if someone tries to hit on me, you got my back don't you?"

"Of course I do" Naruto answered with a smile on his face.

"Thank you" Minako whispered into his ears she tousled his hair "it's been along time hasn't it Naruto?"

"Yes, it has" Naruto replied quietly he looked up at her and smiled "let's put the past aside"

Minako nodded" no problem" Minako said as the left the house.


End file.
